


For I Am Dead

by rangerdanger985



Series: The Archives. [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 2k of pain, Canonical Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Sad, archives giving me them feels yo, poem, saaaadddddddd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerdanger985/pseuds/rangerdanger985
Summary: I'm going through my old works again to ignore school. i stumbeled across this from when i watched the movie.I'm crying.Come and cry with me.





	For I Am Dead

I lay there sleeping when I’m awoken by a sound

it’s you boot upon the ground,

you stand in the grass and look at me,

and I wonder how can this be?

it had been years since that day

under the waters so blue

and why is it today? that I finally see you

I wish I could speak

say things I never did,

but you can’t really see me

for alas I’m dead,

I watch you with judging eyes

I see how you turned grey

I listen as you speak

I wish I could tell you I listened every day,

I wish you knew I was watching you right now

I wish I could tell you not to apologize

it was never your fault

it never was in my eyes

but I have no voice

and I don’t have any form,

so, I can only listen

as you apologize some more,

and then you set down

an old bulldog

and if I could speak

I’d say it for sure,

the dog was old

didn’t walk like he should

limping over to my feet

he stopped and he stood

he looked up like he could tell I was there

then he sat down

and really, I swear,

I wish I could cry for that whimpering sound and then I listen

as you join in the mournful howl

and then he stops and lays down

and you cry even more

because you know he was done

I knelt and stroked his fur

his chest did not rise

he did not stir

for he too was dead

and you stared you were sure

when you brandished a shovel and started to dig

I held onto your back like a baby one did

and as you buried the dog and slowly broke down

I finally found the chance to utter the sound

I love you wasn’t something I use to say

not for years but I should have each day,

and yet as you leave, I know you didn’t hear

for alas I am dead,

and the living are not permitted I fear

but I love you and I always have

I hope you understand that

more than our machine

more than max to,

more than the thrill of hunting

the monsters from the blue

I love you dad,

and I always have

I didn’t blame you

I know that know

I was a child I acted in fear

so, remember the good with the bad

and really try not to be so sad

well meet again some day

of this I’m sure

you me and max

the sadness will be a blur

but for now, I watch

as you walk away

and there’s so much I want to say

but alas, I am dead,

and the living cannot hear

but still I will say I love you

but don’t get in any rush to meet me here

I have waited this long

I can wait another year

for I am dead

and I can wait because your worth waiting for.

-_ chuck Hansen._

**Author's Note:**

> Tissue? *sniffle*
> 
> RD


End file.
